mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
My Sims Super Heroes
Levels: *Training Grounds *Your Cave *The Meadow *The Forest *The Beach *DOwntown *Mountains *Official's Neighborhood *Education District *Suburbs *Estates *Sattelite *Morcubus's Cave Plot﻿ Sim City is in trouble! The Evil Morcubus is taking over! Who Can stop him? YOU-and you're group! Through every level but the 1st and 2nd, there is a spy from Morcubus who is doing bad things and telling Morcubus of threats, and lots of problems. you must find a spy, fix what they have done, fight crime, and recruit sidekicks. (In the first you train, and in the 2nd you relax) Go under cover to find more information about suspects. Go over cover to fight crime! (But, you can only fight crime as a team, and when you've had lots of rest!) At the end of each level, the spy will have created a monster, and you must somehow make it fall asleep and make it do good in your cave. But beware, as you go further into the game, Morcubus gets more and more power. For example, by the time you reach the Downtown level, Morcubus's spy has been able to make products that teleport you and take you to his unknown lair. By the time you reach the Education District, Morcubus's spy is able to hypnotise teachers, which influences the kids. By the time you get to the Estates, Morcubus has created a huge sattelite. But you gain power, too. Your super powers get stronger by each level, and you get upgrades in your powers! At the end of each level, you get a new power added to your powers, PLUS you find new things possible to do with your old ones! Save the City! Gameplay: This is the first game where there are 4 people you can play as (but once at a time - it is not a multi player game.) You are 4 sims in the game, each with a unique super power. To change your character, you just go on the pause menu and click, "change my character." You can also go undercover. Powers: When you start: -Invisibility -Shrinking + Growing -Force-Field Ability -Mind-Reader Upgrade I (after you complete the meadow) -Super Speed -Mind-Changer -Time-Freezer -Lasers Upgrade II (after you complete the forest) -ability to pass through things -Matter-Freezer -Water-Controller -Fire Controller Upgrade III (after you complete the beach) -Matter-Changer -Air-Controller -Weather-Controller -Healer Upgrade IV (after you complete downtown) -Mutator -Heat-Controller -Truth-Seer -Un-sensable Upgrade V (after you complete mountains) -future-Seer -brainiac -super-sight -super-hearing Upgrade VI (after you complete the official's neighborhood) -super-taste -super-touch -super smell -locator Upgrade VII (after you complete the Education district) -super stregnth -super elasticity -transporter -super-sound-maker Upgrade VIII (after you complete the suburbs) -super energy -martial-arts skills -time-changer -hypnosis Upgrade VIV (final upgrade) (after you complete the estates) -Shape-Shifter -Flyer -Invincibility -Dimension-Changer Sidekicks You can have a total of 12 sidekicks, plus Buddy. Just talk to any sim on a level you've completed that isn't the spy, and ask him or her to be your sidekick. They'll follow one of your sims around (3 per sim) and you'll give them a tool of your choice, which will help you in battle!!!!! Sims: Training Grounds/ Your Cave: You You You You Buddy (your sidekick) Gordon (your teacher) Jenny (your secretary) Dr. F (who gave you super powers) Your other sidekicks Meadow (the spy is replacing the dirt with disgusting dirt) Poppy Teddy (a new sim who is obsessed with toys and also owns a toy store in downtown) Bean Pinky Clara Raven (the biggest suspect) Roxie Star (the spy) Forest (the spy is cutting down trees and wilderness) DJ Candy Sapphire Zach Violet Leaf (the biggest suspect) Petal Hopper Lily Pad (a new character who's an elf) (the spy) The Beach (the spy is creating a huge trap for all animals in the ocean) Clara Luke Justice (the spy) Makoto Taylor Chef Wantanbe Jimmy Wantanbe (the biggest suspect) DJ Candy (beach party) Sapphire Zach Summer Downtown (the spy is selling a product that teleports you into Morcubus's lair) Teddy Dolly Dearheart Ms. Nicole Shirley Derek Travis (the biggest suspect) Ellie (a new sim who owns a gym) Chef Gino Jimmy Wantanbe Chef Wantanbe Dr. F Alexa Tobor Makoto Luis Allie (a new suspect who owns a lemonade stand) (the spy) around here, your sidekicks start disappearing Mountains (the suspect has created a huge factory just for global warming to melt the snow) Teddy Chaz Preston (the biggest suspect) Beebee Proffessor Nova Tim Yuki (the spy) Sylvia Pirate Ginny Officials Neighborhood (the spy is trying to hypnotize the mayor) Mayor Skip Official Bob Official Fred Official Joe Official Pi (a mathematician) (the spy) Official Annie Assistant Mayor Rosalyn (the biggest suspect) Ariel (new sim) (Mayor Skip's daughter) Official Vic Education District (the spy is hypnotizing the teachers, which would influence the kids) Mr. Guati (a mean teacher) (the biggest suspect) Ms. Lat (a really, really nice teacher) (the spy) Mrs. Reta Mr. Tita (the biggest suspect) Mrs. Lawer Derek Teddy Poppy Dolly Dearheart Clara Pinky Bean Hopper Violet Princess Butter Suburbs (the spy is stealing things from the homes) Derek (the biggest suspect) Gemma (a new sim that loves pretty things) Pirate Ginny (the biggest suspect) Barney Ol' Gabby (the spy) Marlon Elmira Gertrude Summer Sylvia Yvette Travis Estates (the spy is creating a huge satellite to watch everyone carefully and transport them there using Allie's transporters) Mel (the spy) Uio (a new sim who is a ghost) (the biggest suspect) Aran Patrick Maria Servant Rhonda Mr. Fancy Cyrus Bourderaux Madame Zoe The Satellite (a place where everything the spies have done comes together) Mel Ol' Gabby Ms. Lat Official Pi Yuki Allie Justice Lily Pad Star half of your sidekicks tossed into the dungeon Morcubus's cave Morcubus Brandi Esma Category:Games